


《focus on》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 突然找出来的一份吃兔菜单。素人G/V拍摄，抹布攻←请注意避雷





	《focus on》

**Author's Note:**

> 突然找出来的一份吃兔菜单。  
> 素人G/V拍摄，抹布攻←请注意避雷

-  
“滴。”  
短暂而清脆的开机提示音。  
男人举起DV确认了一下镜头，又翻转屏幕调整了脸上的面具。“很好，可以开始了。”

镜头摇摇晃晃从男人的衣服拍到了一片白色，焦距自动变了变，对准了白色地毯上的某一处。  
镜头继续移动，卡其色过后又是白色，最后停在一张漂亮的脸上。

藏在DV后面的男人笑了笑，不动声色地拉近了镜头—屏幕画面是男孩的眼睛，然而那双眼睛躲躲闪闪，接着垂下了眼眸，使得镜头只能捕捉到他又长又翘的睫毛。如果这时候换一个角度，说不定还能拍摄到睫毛投印下的阴影。  
“把头抬起来。”  
听见男人的话，男孩睫毛抖了抖。像是做好了极强的心理准备，他缓缓抬起了头。头发是软塌塌的深色，应该是刚洗过吹干，还有几根不老实的头发在边缘调皮地卷起。明亮的眼睛像是在森林中玩耍不小心被猎人撞见的小鹿……男孩松开一直咬住的嘴唇，不太确定地跟DV后的男人开口确认，“这样可以吗？”

男人点点头。  
男孩在镜头的拍摄下显得极为不自在，男人不说话，他也只是看一会儿镜头又偷偷移开视线。  
“做个自我介绍。”这是男人的第二个命令。

“我叫JK。”男孩顿了顿，抿抿嘴唇又鼓起勇气对着镜头继续说道，“月初刚满十八周岁。”  
“JK是你的真名吗？”  
“不是。”男孩摇摇头，仿佛因为这个关于姓名的谎话感到羞愧。他红着脸，“JK是……他们给我起的名字。”  
男人很满意他的诚实，没有被面具挡住的嘴角勾起来，“那你叫什么？”他的右手出现在镜头里，抬起了男孩的下巴。“如果不好意思，可以只做口型。”  
“田柾国。”男孩嘴巴动了动，“您可以叫我柾国。”  
“好的柾国。”男人捏捏他的下巴，随即将右手收回，“他们告诉我，这是你第一部片子。是这样吗？”

田柾国仰着头，自下而上的眼神无辜极了。“第一部只有我自己……我，用了一些工具。但，但导演说不够好，所以拍摄只进行了一半。”  
“所以今天是你的第一次。”男人意有所指，“我很喜欢这样的第一次。”  
“是，今天是我的第一次。”田柾国轻轻点头，双手交握垂落在身前，“请您多多关照。”

“进入正题吧。”男人叹了口气，往后退了一步，“我们先来温习第一课。”男人笑，“就从你自己开始。”  
“嗯？”田柾国有些疑惑。  
“脱掉裤子。”男人命令他，“连内裤一起。”  
田柾国扯开本来就系的松松垮垮的裤腰带，大拇指贴着内裤，顺利将休闲裤推到了膝盖上方。  
男人摇头，“我说过，连内裤一起。”  
“是。”田柾国顺从地伸手，把白色的四角裤拉下去。“请问我可以坐下吗？”从一开始他就跪着，虽说下面铺着地毯膝盖跪就了还是吃不消。他小心翼翼地看着男人，希望获得男人的首肯。  
“当然可以。”男人不打算在这种无关紧要的事上为难他，爽快地答应下来。

外裤和内裤一起被扔出了画面外。田柾国小腿向后弯曲，屁股坐在了白色的地毯上。白衬衣的下摆失去了裤腰的束缚，现在堆在腰间弄的他有点痒。田柾国动手理了理，抬头等待男人的下一句话。  
镜头跟着男人蹲下的动作一起，对准了田柾国裸露的下体。男人的右手食指按压在田柾国柱体的纹路上，“很健康不是吗？”  
镜头里的阴茎已经有点硬挺，害羞地躲在白衬衣下跟镜头打招呼。男人又摸了一把，并且撩起衬衣衣摆，“剃过吗？”  
“没有。”紧张的手指无处安放，只能抓着地毯用力。“我这里……毛比较少。”  
“原来是这样。”男人按下按钮，起身后退把田柾国整个人框进摄像范围，“开始吧。平时你怎么做的，现在就怎么做。”

田柾国的动作因为紧张而显得不熟练。发烫的左手掌握住了阴茎，他轻轻地顺着前后撸动几下，右手也跟着握上去帮忙。小腹跟着呼吸起伏，生理快感和被拍摄的羞耻交缠在一起，阴茎很快竖了起来。  
“给我看看你的龟头。”  
田柾国照男人的话去做。他红着脸呼吸急促，试了好几次才成功把包皮压住，翻出了已经开始分泌体液的龟头和马眼。

“这是粉色呢？还是红色？”男人轻不可闻地咽下唾液，“继续做。”  
田柾国听话地继续撸动阴茎，克制地咬住嘴唇不让自己发出奇怪的声音来。他忍不住地看向男人，这么看着自己打飞机真的会有快感吗？  
男人注意到田柾国的视线，清了清嗓子。“不要光弄那里，下面的两颗也要摸到。”  
田柾国强忍着退缩的心理，任命地往下摸。才刚碰到就听男人问，“这里是什么？”  
“睾丸。”  
“很聪明。”镜头再次拉近，“我们柾国的不小，看来会有很多牛奶哦。”说着话男人也摸了摸自己那里，“不过还是比不了我。”

“再加把劲就可以射了哦。”男人鼓励道。“对嘛，都硬到滴水了还在等什么？小孩子不能太贪心啊。手指也摸一摸那里，嗯，是不是滑滑的很舒服？”  
“唔……你很能忍嘛。”男人歪歪头，“怎么？是因为我在这里，所以不好意思射给我看吗？”  
“不，不是。”田柾国喘着粗气，“还差一点。”  
“差一点什么？”男人追问，“柾国总是射不出来我也很难做。我的耐心是有限的。”  
田柾国弓起腰，难耐地前后摇摆了几下。“请，请您帮帮我。”他抬起手抓住男人的裤腿，“摸摸我就好。”

“哈。要我帮忙吗？”男人有点被吓到，“可是我举着DV很不方便。”  
田柾国趴下身子，“拜，拜托，我射不出来。”  
“快要爆炸了吗？呵，我们柾国难不成是容易动情的处男？真是拿你没办法。”男人换了只手举起DV，“衬衣扣子解开。”

田柾国身上那件衬衣款式本身设计就偏大，手撑在地上时，滑下来的衣袖完全能将他的手背盖住。衬衣的开口现在停在倒数第三颗—正好露出胸膛又挡住了平坦的小腹。  
男人的手掌又烫又粗糙。  
田柾国挺起胸膛，把乳头送向前。男人抓了一把，“哇，柾国是女孩子吗？胸部很软又很好摸。”  
“我不是。”乳头被男人轻轻揪住了拉扯，田柾国喉咙里发出委屈的呜咽，手却握着自己那一根来来回回。  
男人摸完了一边又去摸另一边，“柾国好色。这里，都立起来了。”他在田柾国的胸膛不停揉搓，“多被男人玩几次你会不会还要继续发育？”  
当然不会！  
田柾国在心底反驳他，嘴里冒出来的还是舒服的呻吟。明明不是女孩子，被人这么捏住胸部还是会有错觉……乳头怎么会变成那样？要是对方再用力一点是不是会掉下去？  
他脑海中的胡思乱想都被高潮的愉悦冲断—粘稠的精液喷射出来，他的手里、地毯上全部都是。男人也不肯浪费一秒地收回手，“啊，是柾国的牛奶。”

“第二节课是什么呢？”男人自问自答，“要做个乐于助人的好孩子。”镜头对准田柾国的嘴唇，“柾国该喝牛奶了。”

田柾国把衣袖挽起来，露出小臂。他蹲到男人面前，双手发着抖试图解开那颗金属钮扣。  
“动作快一点。”男人适时提醒道，“不然今天的课程上不完就只能占用休息时间补课了。”

黑色内裤鼓起一包。  
“隔着内裤喝牛奶是作弊哦。”男人摸摸田柾国的头，“再说柾国不是也饿了吗？”  
田柾国抓着男人的内裤往下脱，已经硬到不行的阴茎一下就弹了出来。田柾国下意识地往后躲，却被男人按着后脑勺推了回来。  
男人的龟头已经碰到了田柾国的嘴唇。湿润的龟头在他嘴唇上不紧不慢地磨蹭，“张嘴啊。”  
男人磨蹭的动作把田柾国的嘴唇都弄的湿漉漉，又有点痒。田柾国伸出舌头舔了舔，正好被男人抓住机会将阴茎顶了进去。

田柾国整张嘴都被塞满了男人那根，说实话，有点勉强了。舌头完全没办法动，只能张着嘴慢慢的吞吐。男人摸着他的嘴唇，“既然不是女孩怎么吃东西这么秀气？”他迫不及待地在田柾国嘴里抽送，“认真学习是不可以偷懒的。”  
趁男人抽出的时候田柾国忍不住退后，等男人再次挺腰深入的时候却被抵的更深。“看吧，我就说柾国可以。”男人发出粗重的喘息，“嘴巴张大，全部吃进去！”

田柾国小心地收好牙齿避免磕碰到男人，男人的龟头在口腔黏膜上横冲直撞，甚至借着惯性抵到了喉口。  
“柾国又硬了。”男人舒服地长叹一口气，拿着DV往下拍摄，“有牛奶喝这么高兴吗？”  
田柾国不说话，手贴在男人的小腹上抬眼看—我都吞进去了，他心想。  
“腮帮子鼓鼓的，好可爱。”男人的龟头顶在那里，“不过柾国的脸就像发烧了一样……”  
田柾国的眼泪被男人抽插的动作逼出来，他伸手握住了底端，找了个机会把嘴巴里的阴茎慢慢吐出来。  
男人不满地开口，“你……”  
手指按住男人的马眼，田柾国伸出舌头把阴茎从下往上舔了一次，“我还要吃。”

-

房间里只有吮吸和吞咽的声音。  
前者来自口腔包住阴茎，后者来自不断分泌的唾液。有几缕被汗水打湿的头发贴在了田柾国的额头上，男人大发慈悲地伸出手替他拨弄了一下，接着开口让他再吞深一点。

田柾国的动作不熟练，可姿态明显讨好了男人。他抬起眼看着男人，眼角那一抹红像是醉酒后才会有的状态。嘴唇也变得滋润而殷红，田柾国左手扶着男人的阴茎根部，右手偷偷摸摸地藏到下方，摸了摸自己那一根。  
快感是相互的。

男人宽厚的手掌按在田柾国的头顶，随着对方的吞吐一下一下的推送。  
想要玩坏他。  
想要看他哭。  
男人舒爽地吐出一口气，“宝贝，好不好吃？”  
田柾国含着他的东西点了点头。男人留意到他的小动作，笑着开口，“果然很色啊柾国。”他拍拍田柾国的头，“手拿起来，现在还不到时候哦。”  
田柾国有些埋怨地看了男人一样，却还是乖乖收回右手，配合嘴巴伺候男人越来越硬的阴茎。

“有没有试过被操射？”男人的龟头快要蹭到田柾国的喉口，“那可是很刺激的。试一下吧。”  
他挺起腰，更加粗暴地操干眼前那张嘴。到处是湿润又黏腻的天堂，男人抓住田柾国的头发，把精液全部喷进了对方的嘴巴。

想要吐出来是下意识的反应。  
田柾国闭上眼睛稳了稳神，嘴里还包着男人的精液没有吞。男人抽出阴茎，龟头还恋恋不舍地在田柾国的下唇上戳了戳。随即龟头又戳了戳田柾国鼓起来的脸颊，“不想喝？”  
田柾国摇头否认，接着双手向后撑在地毯上冲着男人缓缓张开了嘴巴—白色的浊液含在嘴里，红色的舌头微微翘了起来。  
男人了然于心，把DV镜头向下拍了特写。“乖。”

吞下精液以后便开始了第三课。

男人站的有些累了。他把DV放在房间一角的木架上—其实房间并不大，方方正正的，除了木架和侧面的小餐桌，就只剩下房间中央的那张床。毫无疑问，床单的颜色和地毯统一，都是最纯净的白色。“在进行第三堂课之前，你要不要喝点东西？”男人扭了扭手腕，“我是说……可能一会儿喉咙会痛。”  
其实现在喉咙就有点不舒服。可不舒服是一方面，一旦想起刚才男人龟头抵住那里的感觉田柾国就情不自禁的颤栗。他还坐在地毯上，一边发呆一边摆弄衬衣的纽扣。“我可以喝吗？”  
“当然可以。”男人从小餐桌上倒了一杯水，“如果你需要，我也可以喂你。”  
田柾国接过杯子，“我，我自己可以的。”

男人的身影在拍摄画面中走了一圈。“准备好了吗？”  
田柾国点头。  
DV重新回到了男人手中，他指指床，“趴上去。”  
田柾国的屁股在过长的衣摆遮挡下若隐若现。他走到床边，规规矩矩地脱了袜子爬上去。白色的棉袜缩成一团，静静地躺在地上。  
男人紧随其后。  
田柾国的比例很好，虽然脸蛋像是幼齿的未成年，身体却已经完全发育开来。凹陷的腰线和修长的大腿，男人舔舔嘴唇，把润滑剂扔到田柾国身侧。“第一次，我会温柔一些。”

手指在肛口附近流连。  
田柾国右手背在身后，努力去够那个难以启齿的地方。男人把润滑剂挤在了他的屁股上，滑腻腻一片，像是过分充沛的精液。  
“要我帮你吗？”男人甚至得闲点了一根烟，他光着下身盘腿坐在床尾，“磨磨蹭蹭的是故意吊我胃口？”  
“我没有。”田柾国微抬屁股，“我找不准……”  
男人觉得他的话像在撒娇，一边笑着一边起身握住了田柾国的手腕。“把食指竖起来。”田柾国的手指微微发抖，接着很快碰到了那个紧致的入口。  
“马上就能进去哦。”男人掌控着他，“真的是很可爱，浑身上下都很可爱。”

肛口一缩一缩的像在呼吸。田柾国咬着牙把手指往里送，手指被自己身体夹住的感觉实在羞耻的过分。可男人不松手，反而更加用力。“把手腕转一转。”男人催他，“不然一会儿我怎么进去？还是说，我的小处男想流血？”  
“啊……”田柾国不小心戳到了内壁，忍不住发出叫声。“好奇怪。”  
男人笑了，松手又挤了一些润滑剂上去。“自己操自己是有点奇怪。不过我刚刚有看柾国之前那段视频哦，粗粗的棒子怎么放了不到三分之一就哭鼻子呢？不然柾国就还是喜欢真的鸡巴，是不是？”  
田柾国的食指完全没入，他撅着屁股扭了扭，“请问，要放几根？”  
男人故意曲解他的意思，“什么几根？今天只有我这一根哦。”男人抓着他的小腿搔了搔，“不过我很小气的，这么可爱的柾国只能被我弄哭。”  
“我是说手指。”  
“刚才不是吃过吗？柾国自己看着办吧。”

扩张终于结束，男人也等不下去。“屁股抬高一点。”他扬起手，重重拍上去，“你看你的屁股，就像奶子一样。”  
田柾国吃痛地迎上去，“轻一点好不好？”  
“又要我轻一点，又把屁股抬那么高。柾国是不是口是心非？”男人又是一巴掌，“屁股好红哦，屁眼也红红的等我操。”男人伸手把人捞过来，架在自己胯前，“我进去了。”  
说进去是真的进去，没有给田柾国准备的时间。  
阴茎一鼓作气地全部冲撞进去，抵弄着穴肉来回碾压。“小处男的屁眼好紧。刚才没有认真扩张吗？亏我还好心地想要把它拍松一些。”  
“好大……”田柾国深呼吸，手抓着枕头想要往前爬开。他也知道很紧，因为阴茎柱体的纹路全部都能觉察。“你……慢一点，好大。”

男人又捏他的屁股，“这里软，里面也软。”男人把阴茎抽出来，在刚才被自己拍红的地方打了几下，“我已经很慢了。”  
他再一次靠上去，这一次缓慢地推送阴茎。先是龟头在入口浅浅地插，然后是前段慢慢地推拉，一抽一插的田柾国都被折磨到忍不住想要往后坐。  
“我想要……想要你进来。”田柾国开口已经带上了深深的情欲。他晃着屁股，“先，先生，请你进来。”  
男人拿龟头沿着尾椎往下的凹陷处滑动，“然后呢？”  
田柾国扭过头看他，眼神都无法对焦。“然后请你操我。”  
“如你所愿。”

滚烫的阴茎再次破开肛口往内。  
DV镜头对着结合处，稍深色的阴茎在明显更为白皙的屁股里进进出出。男人操的极为大力，往往在退出时还会带出一些淫靡的穴肉。  
这部分要用慢镜头……男人在心里盘算，又让田柾国把身体再趴低一点。  
“还想要什么？”  
阴茎插在屁眼里，男人玩弄起田柾国的臀肉。  
“想要射……”田柾国呜呜咽咽地求他，“帮我射。”  
“刚才说过会让你射的。”男人干脆让他转过来，并把DV交给对方。面对面的交合也够深入，男人稍微扯了扯脸上碍事的面具，“不要手抖哦。”

田柾国的小腿被架在男人的肩膀上，他也顾不上什么手抖不手抖，只觉得后面难受的可以。  
不是疼痛是满胀。  
脑子里停止思考，只能追随本能地配合对方，把自己都交给对方。

恍惚间快感就从尾椎开始，带着那么一点麻醉的错觉，男人的动作越来越快，每一下都朝着一个点去。  
田柾国仰着脖子不停叫，阴茎慢慢射精，然后接着身体一空，湿黏的精液喷到了他的脸上。  
男人压根没打算带套。  
他拿过DV，对准了还挂着精液的左边睫毛……那一滴白浊要落不落，霸占了整个画面。  
男人再次靠近田柾国，把剩余的精液抹上对方的脸，田柾国情不自禁张开嘴，舌头裹住一些精液往里吞。  
也许还不够，他想。

-

先是几秒杂乱的电流声。

画面渐渐明朗起来。  
是在走廊里，地面上铺着厚重的地毯所以听不到脚步声。  
然而男人轻轻的呼吸一直都在。

走廊两边都是房间，每个房间的门口点着一顶灯。灯罩是复古欧式，可瓦数并不太高，仅仅能照亮脚下的路罢了。  
镜头有轻微的晃动。  
在持续半分钟的前行后，画面终于暂时稳定下来。一只手握住了门的把手，用力地一推—先前还朦朦胧胧听不真切的音乐流淌起来，站在宽敞练功房里的人背对着镜头，只知道这人有一双修长又笔直的腿。

“咔嗒。”  
这是落锁的声音。  
镜头往前推了推，因为白色的舞蹈裙而无法对焦。接着镜头一晃再一晃，从芭蕾舞裙移到了砖红色的天花板，最后重新定格在那人身上。  
“练习的怎么样了？”男人开口。  
被问到的人转过身，“还，还好。”他的双手摆在一位，可头还是没有抬起来。  
男人也注意到了这一点。“抬起头啊JK。”他笑了笑，“还是我仍然可以叫你柾国？”距离上次的拍摄已经过去了一个星期，那天的结尾眼前这人哭得不行，简直快要昏过去。男人怕他真的出什么事，体贴地没有再进入，对方却主动地骑上身摇摆……可惜最后的部分没有被录制下来。男人舔了舔嘴唇，决定丢掉原本的剧本。  
田柾国点点头，“都可以。”他还是紧张，压了压蓬松的裙摆又并了并腿。

“擦了口红？”男人抬起手臂举高了DV。  
“没，没有。”田柾国伸手抹了抹，“她们要给我擦，我没同意。很红吗？”  
男人点点头，“对，很红。”  
本来穿这样的一身衣服就够害羞了……田柾国扭头看了看右侧一整面的镜子，嘴巴真的很红啊。他懊恼地再次用手背粗暴地擦拭嘴唇，却被男人阻止了，“挺好看的。”  
“谢谢。”

“听说你小时候练过舞蹈？”男人拎起角落的椅子，将它摆在了田柾国面前。田柾国靠着舞蹈把杆，心里有点拿不准对方在想什么。“怪不得四肢修长。”  
田柾国笑了笑，“需不需要把窗帘都拉开？”他不自在地看着镜头，“可能光线不太好。”  
“可以。”男人同意了。

“坐上来。”男人拍了拍自己的大腿。他的本意是想面对面的拍摄，可田柾国想也没想就背对镜头坐下。不知是不是怕压着自己，身体的重量都没有全部放下来。  
男人环住他的腰，又在他已经凸起的乳头上轻轻捏了一把。“乖，放松一点。”  
为了配合整体的造型，田柾国的头发都被小夹子全部夹了上去，只留着干干净净的脖子。男人用粗粗的胡茬在他后颈上磨了一阵子，“你好香。”  
田柾国没有说话。

“今天……”男人一边说一边摸他的大腿，“像我的公主。只是公主的裙摆很蓬，是不是因为有什么东西把它顶起来了呢？”男人已经摸到了田柾国的阴茎。鼓起的部分撑开腿袜的布料，男人慢条斯理地揉上几下，田柾国就发出压抑的喘息。  
“这几天自己有偷偷做吗？”男人的湿吻流连到田柾国的耳畔，“有没有躲在被窝里，咬着枕巾偷偷做呢？”被包裹住的阴茎又变大了一些，男人顺着柱体温柔地抚摸，“还是趁洗澡的时候，偷偷把手指伸进去？让我猜猜看，是中指吧？柾国的中指最长，努努力应该能碰到很深的地方。”  
田柾国摇摇头，“我没有。”  
“是前面没有还是后面没有？”男人打破砂锅问到底。“又是丝袜又是裙子……是不是勒的很难受？”  
“还有内裤。”田柾国屁股扭了扭，继续回答问题，“后面没有。”  
男人准确地按住他的龟头，“那今天就多奖励后面几次，好不好？”  
“好，好的。”

男人的阴茎也已经硬了。他拍拍田柾国的屁股，“先抬起来一下。”等田柾国双脚落地以后他解开了牛仔裤的纽扣，接着拉下了拉链。  
“手扶着前面吧。”男人预估了一下距离，“不然我的小公主一会儿可能不太好吃东西。”  
田柾国听话地握住冰冷的舞蹈把杆。“要我脱裙子吗？”  
不知道是谁搭配的衣服，竟然给田柾国穿的是吊带袜。袜口就在大腿中间的部分，边缘还是带蕾丝的。男人笑了笑，“不脱。”  
可是不脱要怎么做？  
田柾国还在思考这个问题，下一面他的双腿就被男人夹住了。  
“坐下来。”

田柾国不敢直接坐，于是伸手向后摸了摸。男人挺起的阴茎戳向他的手心，“在找这个吗？”  
“不是。”  
田柾国小心翼翼地往下压，他感觉男人的那根被他轻轻地压在了腿缝中间。他重新抓住把杆，前前后后地晃了几下，自己就首先被磨的有些受不了。“你不进来吗？”  
“想我进来吗？”男人弹了弹吊带。  
反正也是背对着看不见，所以田柾国点了点头。  
男人笑了。  
他站起来，一把抱住田柾国。阴茎在对方的腿间使劲蹭了几下，“很快就进来。”

DV被摆到了几米外的地板上。  
男人再次坐下，让田柾国翘起了屁股。他从膝盖窝的地方开始摸，一边欣赏田柾国发抖的模样一边掀起了碍事的裙摆。芭蕾服裆部的地方已经有点湿润，好在旁边设计有蝴蝶结，男人轻轻一扯，就露出了里面的内裤。  
内裤的样式很特别。  
前面是包的很好的三角，而后面则是一根细带子做成了丁字裤。  
“都要把内裤夹进去了。”男人捏捏柔软的臀肉，“怎么穿的怎么骚？”  
“她们说，这个内裤防走光。”田柾国小声地解释，说完就感觉后面那根带子也被拉开。男人呼吸喷出的热气都在屁股上，下一秒就有一个湿滑软热的东西钻进了那个地方。

就这样还防走光吗？  
男人的舌尖撬开那个入口，果真是已经湿了。细想自己先前做的，也不过是摸胸摸大腿。就算也摸过前面那根，这人也未免太敏感了。  
浅浅的插入很撩人。  
田柾国第一次被人舔那个地方，简直羞愤地快要疯掉。他感觉舞鞋里的脚趾都抓紧了，也不知道是不要还是需要更多，可男人的舌头灵活，舔弄得穴肉都快速地充血。  
“好湿。”男人最后在田柾国的屁股上咬了一下，“柾国完全可以吃进去了。”他扶住自己的阴茎，“来吃吧。”  
田柾国转过身，在男人惊讶的表情中慢慢往下坐。他双臂反扭在把杆上支撑身体，咬着嘴唇贴近了男人的身体。

“好舒服。”  
穴口刚一找到男人的龟头就迫不及待地往里面含。肠肉跟着迅速收缩，把男人的阴茎夹的更紧。田柾国坐在男人大腿上时裙摆完全遮住了两人结合的部位，撑着身体站起来又坐下，后面的裙摆便已经有了一些湿意。  
芭蕾服是极其修身的。  
田柾国的腰肢绷直了，乳头也挺起来。男人把脸凑过去，“胸挺大。”  
再起身时田柾国晃了晃屁股。男人的阴茎留了三分之一在他的屁眼里，他就咬着前段最敏感的这三分之一来回抽送，绝对不再往里吃。  
“学坏了。”男人双手掌住他的屁股自己站了起来。阴茎戳到很深的地方，立刻让田柾国老实起来。  
男人抬起田柾国一条腿，把人压在了把杆上。往里操的时候田柾国整个人表情都变了，眼睛要睁不睁的扶住他的肩。男人又往里了一些，田柾国索性叫了出来。“先生你好大。”  
“是你太紧了。”男人亲亲他的嘴巴，“想我再操就乖一点。”

芭蕾舞裙变成了麻烦的东西。  
虽然抖动起来很好看，但男人嫌它会害自己进的不够深，干脆利落地把那一套都垮了下来。  
现在田柾国浑身上下就只有可有可无的内裤和一双已经被自己抓破几处的吊带袜了。  
男人舔舔嘴唇，把精液全部射到了田柾国的小腹上。

-

男人捏着吊带袜带子的一端，轻轻在田柾国的屁股上抽打了几下。红印迅速在皮肤上攀爬，田柾国扭头看他，满脸情欲。“不做了吗？”  
男人的阴茎还露在外面，他把带子扔去一边，拿龟头从田柾国的膝盖窝往上蹭到了臀缝。“还想跟我做吗？”  
田柾国伸手去握他的阴茎，“目前为止只跟你做过。”  
男人笑着吻住他，“那先把衣服换了。”

其实田柾国身上哪里还有什么衣服？但他还是乖乖的点了头，等待男人去给自己拿衣服。

如果说之前那套衣服是白天鹅，那么男人现在带来的便是黑天鹅。原本背心式的上衣部分做成了可爱的文胸样式，而下面的裙子更倾向于古典芭蕾裙的模样，薄薄一层，中间由绑带连接。  
男人把衣服递给田柾国，又翻了翻装衣服的袋子，“怎么还是吊带袜。”他不满意地把吊带袜放到一边，重新找了一条高腰的网袜，“穿这个。”  
田柾国点点头，顺势坐在地上开始换衣服。

DV再次回到男人的手中。  
白色腿袜被一圈圈的往下推，慢慢露出紧实的大腿屁股又越过了膝盖的凸起。下滑到小腿肚时，镜头才捕捉到了舞鞋绑带留下的浅浅痕迹。  
“不穿内裤吗？”田柾国看着黑色的网袜，抓起来冲着镜头扬了扬。  
男人摇摇头，“不穿。”  
“哦，好。”田柾国小心翼翼从脚尖开始往上套，一直拉到腰窝上方才停下来整理了一下。

穿文胸的时候田柾国很害羞，执意要转过身去。男人不计较，镜头就只是聚焦他挺拔的背部。  
文胸没有钢圈，罩杯做的也不大，刚好把田柾国的胸部微微包裹起来。而中间连接的黑色绸带也服帖地爱抚他的腰腹。  
没办法抬头，因为实在太羞耻。  
“抬头。”男人命令道，“很好看。”  
田柾国低头看着自己，乳尖被蕾丝布料弄的又立了起来。

“小天鹅。”男人笑了，“裙子撩起来给我看看。”  
田柾国呼吸急促，红着脸伸手把裙子全部抓了起来—不大不小的网眼中，自己的阴茎微微站立，像是被束缚住的罪犯。  
耻毛是开始准备前就特意剃干净的。当时是一个姐姐替他抹了蜜蜡，又一丝不苟地拿工具把那本就不多的一片都修整完毕。  
“后面。”  
田柾国转身，露出了丰满圆润的臀部。臀部被黑色的网眼勒住，颜色分明又充满了浓厚的情色意味。  
男人调整好dv角度，在合适的地方将其放下，随即走向了还一无所知的田柾国。

右手按住了肚脐的位置。  
男人一边耸腰做出抽插的动作，一边隔着文胸用力揉搓那薄薄蕾丝下的细嫩乳肉。“被人多干几次这里就会变大哦。”男人贴着他的耳根，轻轻含住了耳廓。  
“嗯？”田柾国被他弄的舒服，微微翘着屁股去顶撞男人的阴茎。  
男人准确捏住乳头，两根手指搓了几下。“乳交。”他顿了顿，“多干几次这件内衣可能就装不下柾国的胸了。”

还是以熟悉的跪姿待在男人两腿之间。田柾国手抓着男人的小腿，向前靠近了对方胯部。  
涨大的阴茎面目可憎。田柾国低头亲了一下，接着挺胸要男人插进来。  
龟头在胸口流连，然后男人把左侧的肩带垮下去，龟头戳上了凸起的乳尖。马眼也恨不得跟乳头严丝合缝，男人操干田柾国的胸部，而田柾国的手却悄悄藏在裙子下抓住了自己的阴茎。  
分泌液沾在蕾丝上就是乳白透亮的颜色。男人把另一侧的肩带也弄下去，接着伸手碰着乳肉把阴茎塞了进去。阴茎在乳沟中来回，男人一边干一边骂，“你看看自己有多骚。”  
田柾国心虚，但听了男人的话还是下意识扭头看向了那一整面落地镜。脸好红，像喝醉了酒。文胸乱糟糟的，头饰也不知道什么时候掉了一个。他另一只手的手指一直夹在穴口处，而腰肢向前接着男人的疼爱。

“是不是想我进去？屁股痒了？”男人突然按住他的后脑勺，把阴茎插入了田柾国口中。  
田柾国口交做的还是不够熟悉，但也能学着去刺激柱身最敏感的地方。“要，要你进来。”他说的含糊，感觉快把男人舔射的时候对方却抽出阴茎把精液喷在了他的胸口。田柾国食指蘸了一点，含入嘴里。然后双手盖住自己的乳头，温柔地打圈揉搓。  
“好骚。”男人双腿向前伸，把田柾国夹住。“刚才做小动作就算了，我当没看见。怎么现在当着我还玩这一套呢？”他从地上捡起两幅手铐，“所以不乖的小孩就该受惩罚。”

冰凉的手铐勒住手腕，而并在一起的手腕被男人抓住压过了头顶。两幅手铐的另一端都被扣在了把杆上。  
裙子跑去了哪里田柾国不知道，他只知道男人压在自己身上，隔着网袜拿龟头不停操他的腿缝。自己的阴茎是一直没有软下去过，被男人随便蹭蹭就变得更为精神。  
转过身的瞬间屁股就被男人拍打了。跟之前那吊带随便捉弄的举动不同，男人这次是动了真格，打的他绷紧了全身，不停求饶。  
“先生，请你不要再打了好不好。”田柾国侧卧着，双腿也蜷缩起来。  
男人恶劣地咬住他的臀肉，“都打出水了。”说完又不轻不重地拍在了已经被打红的地方，“明明很舒服吧。”  
男人改用另一只手，手指插进后穴快速搅弄了几次。“手指都夹这么紧吗？”  
“我没有。”田柾国越说越小声，“不要再打我了。”  
“不打你那要怎样？”  
“操我。”

手腕只放松了一秒被又被手铐拉扯住。男人用力撕开网袜，网袜从破口往两边分开，露出紧致的臀缝。“屁股撅起来。”  
田柾国乖乖照做，红润的穴口也慢慢显现。  
男人毫不留情地送入阴茎，把狭小的穴道满占，然后猛烈的抽插。田柾国一口气悬在嘴边，全部变成了带着哭腔的呻吟。  
“也太湿了吧。”男人把他的屁股往两边掰开，阴茎换着角度插进去，“被我操这么喜欢吗？”  
田柾国呜咽着要他再快一点，可男人不肯听他的。男人甚至暂停侵犯的动作，把手铐取下来。田柾国双手反拧在身后，空闲的手铐环重叠着套住了他的囊袋，阴茎也因为重心变化微微向下垂。  
网袜破开的面积越来越大，男人举起dv对准了明显还没有吃够的后穴，“小天鹅跳一支舞吧。”


End file.
